Doctor Who Taggart Chronicles Chapter 1
by Rustheart
Summary: This is the first chapter in my fan fiction Doctor Who Taggart Chronicles.


_**Doctor Who**_

_**Taggart Chronicles**_

**Chapter 1: Lost**

John awakened chained to a bench in a darkly lit room. He had a pounding headache and his vision was blurred. With the little visibility he had, John was able to deduce that the walls were metallic with various colors of blinking lights. The floor was black metal. The faint moan of the engine and vibration of the floor and walls led him to believe he was on ship. "But who's, and better yet, how?" John pondered.

His vision slowly returned to him, and he noticed a few other people in the room with him. They were also chained to the metal bench. They were all slowly coming to their senses with concerned looks on their faces. It was clear to John no one knew where they were.

Rubbing his bald head, he looked around at the other people who were themselves just waking up.

There was three of them. "Attractive really", John thought, as he gazed upon a slim, brunette woman who couldn't have been more than her early twenties. She was dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans.

There was a younger girl who appeared to be fifteen or sixteen with long, brown hair. She wore a black hoddie and jeans as well. "Must be the style," John thought as he too was in blue jeans. John could tell she was frightened.

As he turned to the man in front of him, John scowled. "Scrawny fellow," he thought. He too was rubbing his head and eyes in an attempt to gain a better perspective.

No one was speaking to anyone leading John to believe that no one knew each other. His lack of memory meant signs of drugging.

John cleared his voice and spoke to the man in front of him."What's you name kid?" John finally asked.

The young man blinked his eyes, still gaining focus, and finally responded, "Rory..."

"Rory, eh? I'm John. Do you remember how you got here?" John asked, cutting to the chase.

"Nnn no, no I... Amy!" Rory snapped into full focus and started to panic.

John made and attempt to calm him. "Hey now! Relax. Who's Amy? Girlfriend? Sister?"

"She's, my wife. I have to find her!" the man responded.

"We will, we will, but I'm going to need you to work with me first. If they kept us all alive then chances are she is alive as well."

Rory calmed himself and asked, "So where are we then?"

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out," John answered.

John faced the other two women, questioning the older one first. "So what are your names? Do you remember anything?"

"Amanda," said the older woman. "All I remember is going for a walk and, well, waking up here."

"Hmmm, and you young lady?" John asked.

She was shy, but responded. "I'm Jesse. I don't know anything. I'm scared!"

"Don't worry. I'm going to find a way out of this," John said as he examined the sturdy chains glowing in a multitude of colors. The technology was alien.

John jerked at the chains, but not even his muscular physique could budge them; muscles bulging with every pull.

"Well, it's clear whoever put us here didn't want us to move. We have no choice but to wait and see what happens," John reluctantly said as his white t-shirt filled up with sweat.

"Wait, I remember now, I was in the TARDIS with Amy, and the Doctor! We need to find the Doctor. He can help us!" Rory exclaimed.

John's ears perked at a name he had not heard in years.

"Wait, you knew the doctor?" Amanda asked. " He took me on a quick trip a few years back after an accidental meeting with him. Such a nice guy. I couldn't believe that box!"

"The Doctor saved me when my parents were killed by Daleks," Jesse said, her face saddened at the thought. Amanda reached out a hand to hold hers to comfort her, barely in reach.

"The Doctor eh? So I guess we all have that in common. We all knew the Doctor at one point," John inferred.

"Wait, you knew the Doctor?" Rory asked John.

"It's a long story kid. Don't worry though, Jesse. We're not dealing with Daleks here. I know from experience that they don't take hostages. So the question of the day is, who are we dealing with?"

After a few minutes of silence everyone had woken up completely and Johns headache faded. An air-locked door at the end of the hallway slid open. Three aliens, a species John had never seen, came through. Their skin was a light purple and they all wore shiny metallic silver armor. Two of them walked forward, both holding large, alien fire arms.

"They must be the guards," John thought.

Behind the guards was a taller alien who wore less armor and carried a staff. John figured he is some sort of shamanistic elder.

Rory, Amanda, and Jesse all became very unsteady, but John didn't flinch. The guards took their positions at the door, and the elder walk forward and began to speak. Even though they had mouths they did not speak with them. It was almost as though they were psychically communicating. Either way, John was just glad they spoke English.

"You have all been specially chosen for a purpose. We, the Zol'dir, seek the one you call the Doctor," the elder stated slowly and clearly."You all will be examined one at a time. Relax, we Zol'dir are diplomatic people. Cooperate and you shall not go unrewarded."

It seems John's hunch was right. "Yeah, by unrewarded you mean after you dig our heads for info on the Doctor, you're going to kill us right?" he stated not amused.

"Death, is only one option, Time Lord," the elder remarked.

The group was surprised. Time Lord? Could it be? They all thought. Especially Rory.

"Wait, you're a Time Lord. But how?" Rory asked confused.

"Well, it works like this. My mom was a Time Lord, my dad was a Time Lord, and they made me. Guess I'm a Time Lord," John said sarcastically.

"No, no. The Doctor said he was the last," Rory responded.

"You know, contrary to popular belief the Doctor, while smart, doesn't know everything," John explained.

"Enough!" The elder grew impatient. "Jesse, you shall be tested first." The elder reached out for her while John stood up, his chains barley letting him.

"No! leave the girl alone. I know more about the Doctor than anyone here. Take me," John said trying to save her.

"Very well," The elder decreed. He slammed his staff on the ground and John's chains came undone.

John wanted to rip him a new one, but not here. Now is not the time. "Let's see were this leads" he thought. John left the room with the elder and his two guards. The door closed behind them.


End file.
